Same But Different
by OnlyinFiction
Summary: The story all Rose/Doctor shippers wanted to see, what happened after they were left on the beach for that final time. The Doctor gave Rose the ultimate gift, the opportunity to live the life she secretly had wanted but would have never gotten with him. An adventure of the most domestic form, but with plenty of challenges as they both work out they are same, but different.


Hi all, I'm back from the dead :) Hope you enjoy, although play nice I haven't written in quite a while but with the excitement of my favourite duo coming back, so did the muse!

She could still feel the ghost of this lips as she watched with despair as the last shadows of the Tardis disappeared. Her lips tingled in happiness and her heart was flying away in her chest, but yet she felt that guttering blow as once again he was gone.

This time he had given her a gift, a part of himself. But He was the real Doctor, the full Doctor, and once again he was gone to protect so many, but be so alone knowing the could haves, would haves and… Cannots.

It wasn't just her precious Doctor she had lost again, but his lovely Tardis, who had shown her so many things, been her home and had more personality than some humans.

He had given her more than she could have dreamt of, and defiantly not what she had expected, but she was going to miss him.

With the last brush of the wind, as it ran across her cheek she whispered to him good luck.

Her heart skipped a beat as she was brought out of her thoughts by those familiar fingers slipping between hers, and through her mourning a brilliant smile spread across her face as this is what she had yearned for, some way to be back with him. She might be left back here again, but from what he had just whispered, this time was going to be a whole lot better.

The Doctor gave her had a squeeze, "we should head back to the others."

Rose nodded resenting neither one really wanting to leave as if to accept defeat, but the chill of the air started to creep into her as at least part of the events excitement started to fade as night began to creep in, and they had a lot of ground to cover to get back home.

The drive back was relatively quiet as everyone digested the happenings of the past while and pondered on what was to lie ahead. Jackie of course had tried to attempt small talk but even she could not carry a conversation like usual.

A few hours later, they arrived back to their home in London. With their Torchwood clearance it had been an east to cross the border with their passport-less friend.

Rose took a breath as she stepped out of the car and looked up at the still, in her opinion, ridiculously large home. It was cool, but so different than what her and mum had back in their world; and she was used to her larger home looking much more understated on the outside.

The walked in and put their coats by the door,

"Much nicer not having to use the staff entrance," the Doctor commented looking around. "Or it being filled with Cybermen." He added as an after comment. Rose agreed, "Yeah, nothing much has changed. Like, I've got a room instead of a dog bed but other than that it should be about the same." She gave him a smile trying to ignore the annoying discomfort she normally associated with timey wimey stuff and not the, 'I have my own doppelganger Doctor who I haven't gotten used to yet'.

"You must be starving," she mused using her stomach as a distraction. She had a lot to be grateful for today, questions could be left for later. "Come on, let's see what we have in the kitchen, I think we even have some marmalade." She trailed off taking his accompaniment as agreement. Pausing as she opened the cupboard she looked at him as he lifted himself onto a tall bar stool.

"Do you still even like the same foods?" She asked with only a slight tone of interrogation seeping through.

The Doctor thought for a moment, running his tounge around his mouth like it was some kind of taste bud test.

"I think so," he said quizzically. "I guess we'll find out," he added with a laugh, "the curiosities of regeneration without changing my ruggedly handsome looks." He gave Rose a challenging look and she snorted, rolling her eyes as she went back to rummaging deep in the cupboard.

She sat a small, sealed container down in front of the Doctor. Something better than marmalade. Edible ball bearings.

She smiled triumphantly at the look on his face.

"I can't see myself getting to bed any time soon and I haven't made banana cakes since, well, last time. Wotcha think?"

He smiled up at her, putting down the apple he'd been mindlessly fiddling with, "I think that's a brilliant idea, Rose Tyler."

They both grinned soaking in the enjoyment of each other's company as they both started to relax with the idea of a familiar activity; to ignore the pressure of questions to come, to create the most perfect banana cupcakes either one of them had ever tasted.


End file.
